


【影山生贺】【影日/R18】蜜桃

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko
Summary: *偶像设定*OOC*走肾不走心





	【影山生贺】【影日/R18】蜜桃

**Author's Note:**

> 这次真的写得很不好，犹豫了好久要不要发出来，最后还是发了，因为再不发我真的要被这篇生贺逼疯了orz你们看到的这篇是我写的第八个版本，前七个都被我毙掉了......不知道是不是太久没写的原因，状态很不好。  
> 总之就当复健了，还会再写的。

“你确定要在这里吗？”被影山抱到钢琴盖上的时候他终于有些怕了，虽然说是他先撩拨对方的。候场时仗着后台灯光昏暗两人又站在角落舔人手指的是他，临上场前偷偷摸摸往人手里塞避孕套的是他，在台上走位时卡着摄像机的死角对着人咬唇的也是他……总之是他先撩起了对方的火，却想不负责任地逃跑。

那可不行。影山想着，狠狠地在他颈侧留下一圈泛白的牙印。

“疼——被武田先生看到了我就说是狗咬的！”他嘴里叫着疼，却连眉头都没皱一下，可见影山其实没怎么用力。

“顺便告诉他，你还给咬你的狗塞了一个水蜜桃味的避孕套。”影山居然没有生气，这有点出乎日向的意料。他惊奇地看着影山，仿佛发现了什么新的物种。影山没空理会日向。他现在硬得要命，完全勃起的阴茎被勒在内裤里很不好受，他却并没有急着解放自己的东西，而是将日向的下半身脱得一丝不挂。

“啧。”如他所料，日向也勃起了，甚至后穴里也分泌出了粘稠的液体。好在他们这次新曲的打歌服是宽松款的工装，才能让他们两人的生理反应不至于人尽皆知。

他是知道日向有一点轻微的性成瘾症状，随时随地都有可能突然来感觉，但好在并不严重，在日向自己可以控制的范围内。但最近日向越来越大胆了，总是在公共场合撩拨他，然后一有机会就和他在厕所或是没人的休息室里做爱。

只是今天情况有点不一样。演出结束后日向带着他去了隔壁的音乐厅。门外是走来走去的工作人员，门内是衣衫不整下半身一丝不挂仰躺在钢琴盖上的当红偶像和正在为他口交的另一位当红偶像。不知是无心还是有意，他们谁都没有锁上那扇门。

“唔……再深一点……”他舒服得光裸的脚趾蜷缩在一起，膝盖慢慢收拢夹住了影山的脑袋。

“我说——”影山突然将他的性器吐了出来，用力将他的腿掰开，“今天好像是我的生日吧少爷？”

“嗯……好像是。”日向歪着头想了半天，得出了一个模棱两可的结论。看到影山的脸越来越黑，日向噗嗤一声笑了出来，“好吧好吧，确实是，我记得的。所以需要我为您提供什么服务呢，影山先生？”他大张着双腿，双手撑在身后坐起，歪着头对着影山露出一个带着些许挑逗意味的笑。影山沉着脸看了他一会儿，这才从衣兜里不知道掏了个什么东西出来，说到：“给我戴上。”日向伸手接过后才发现，这是自己临上场前塞到他手里的避孕套。“用嘴。”影山接着补充道。

用牙齿拉开影山的裤链还不算太难，用嘴脱下影山的内裤也还能做到，可是用嘴给影山戴套就真的难住了日向。那个水蜜桃味的套子在他嘴里待了快五分钟也没能成功地被套在那根勃起的阴茎上，还搞得日向嘴里都是一股甜腻的水蜜桃味。

“我戴不上！”他嘴里含着避孕套，三分祈求七分撒娇地对着影山说到。他知道自己撒娇一向管用，然而今天的寿星却无动于衷，这不免让他有点羞恼。才不要听你的！他想着，将嘴里的避孕套吐到了地上。

“坐上去。”他对着影山扬起下巴，用眼神示意他坐到椅子上去。影山不知道他想干什么，却还是听话地坐下了。“给影山飞雄先生的生日特别服务。”他说着从地上站起来，在影山的注视下慢慢地俯下身，在影山的唇上落下一个吻，“不接吻吗？”

日向嘴里还有浓郁的水蜜桃的味道，那甜腻的味道太过浓郁，像是喝了一瓶劣质的香精，但影山却意外地不觉得讨厌。他放任日向的舌头在自己嘴里乱窜，把水蜜桃的香气涂满他口腔里的每一个角落。

日向的吻技算不上好，但足够撩人。他总是用舌尖轻轻地扫过影山的上颚，像一片羽毛轻飘飘地落到心脏上，弄得影山心口发痒，下身硬到滴水。大概是察觉到影山憋得很难受，日向保持着弯腰接吻的姿势伸手握住了他挺翘的阴茎。他就着影山揽过他的腰的力道顺势坐到了影山腿上，两人的性器紧紧贴在了一起。

“这里明天要办一场音乐会。”趁着两人嘴唇分开的间隙，他突然没头没脑地说。影山没有说话，只是挑了挑眉示意他说下去。

“就是那个很出名的钢琴家，”他刻意把声音压得很低，甚至还贴在影山耳边缓缓地喘了两声，“要坐在你现在坐的这把椅子上弹钢琴。”

影山横在他腰间的手臂蓦地收紧，他低低地笑了两声，略微抬起腰将手中的性器送到自己濡湿的后穴处。

“到时候台下，”他顿了一下，缓缓沉下腰，将那根硬烫的东西吞进去一个头，“哈啊……”他颤抖着吐出一阵炽热的喘息，却不忘将自己刚才说了一半的话接上，“会坐满了人。”

影山突然用力捏住了日向的臀肉，在他吃痛的闷哼声中含住了他的耳朵，“就像今天的演播室一样吗？”

就像他们今天录节目的演播室一样，台下坐满了人，每个人都在看着他们，注视着他们的一举一动。日向突然回想起了先前在演播室的舞台上聚光灯打在身上时的感觉，明明此刻的音乐厅里只有微弱的地灯亮着，他却仿佛看到了灯火通明，座无虚席。

影山的阴茎插到了底，日向紧紧地抱着影山的肩膀，发出一声颤抖的呻吟，包裹着影山的肠肉也跟着缓缓收紧。

“日向先生平时喜欢做爱吗？”影山突然换上了正经的语调，模仿着刚才谈话时主持人的语气在日向耳边说起话来。

“喜，唔嗯……喜欢……”他攀着影山的肩膀扭动着腰，配合着影山顶弄的动作吞吐着影山的性器。

“那喜欢和谁做爱呢？”

“和影山……哈啊……再快一点……”

“能具体谈谈为什么吗？”

“因为，啊……因为很舒服……”这句话仿佛打开了日向体内的某个开关，他突然伸出手捧住影山的头，让两人的视线撞在一起。他脸颊上染着红晕，细密的汗珠从他的额头蔓延到了鼻尖上，他艳红的嘴唇上漾着一层盈盈的水光。他在影山的注视下缓缓伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下影山的鼻尖。

“影山的阴茎又粗……啊——又长，一直顶到里面，哈啊……我自己——啊啊啊……哈啊，自己碰不到的地方唔嗯——很舒服……我还喜欢他每次要射精的时候，会捏住我的屁股，又快又用力的顶进来，顶到——”

影山忍无可忍地堵住了日向的嘴，用力地撞进了他身体里。

.END.


End file.
